


Love Letter from Zethia

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Zethia.
Relationships: Zethia (Dragalia Lost)/Reader, Zethia (Dragalia Lost)/You
Kudos: 8





	Love Letter from Zethia

Dearest Y/N,

I’ve broken free from the Other’s control long enough to send you my words of love. I hope it reaches you, along with my devotion in spite of our current circumstances.

I need you to know that I adore you. Nothing - not even the Other taking control of me - could change that. I have faith that you’ll find a way to defeat it, and we will be together again. I crave your gentle touch, and your lovely voice - it may be blasphemy to say this as the Auspex, but you outshine even Ilia herself.

I await the day that we will be reunited. Until then, please, be strong, my love.

With all my love,

Zethia


End file.
